


a castle too small

by wolfofwinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I set out to do a cute wolfstar drabble, M/M, some angst here, this is what I ended up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfofwinterfell/pseuds/wolfofwinterfell
Summary: Without Sirius here, everything in this castle feels too small.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	a castle too small

The library feels too small. 

He’s used to coming here when he needs a break from the rest of the world, when he wants to sit between the shelves and write and feel the stress break away. It always worked when he was a student but he knows, better than anyone, that things change. 

Does this have to be one of them? 

He wants to say no, to prove to himself that that sense of belonging he felt was his and his alone. But he’s acutely aware of a person missing, of how the air just smells like books and parchment, how the only sounds at this time of day are of books being shelved and a couple quills being dipped in ink. 

Once, he sat here all day and just before dinner, heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up from his reading to see Sirius, skin glowing warmly from the late afternoon light coming through the windows. His sleeves were pulled up, his tie draped loosely around his neck, hair up in a messy bun. 

He wishes that Sirius would show up at the end of the aisle now, would come brush a strand of his hair back with a gentle finger and stroke his cheek with his thumb. He wishes he’d lean forward, slip a bookmark in his book, grab his tie. 

He feels another crack run down his heart, starting all the way at the top, tries to choke down the sob threatening to escape. 

The last things he needs are more questions, more looks. 

_More lies._

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @ solasnarealtai!


End file.
